


Mon monde à l'endroit et pourtant à l'envers

by emmeryloveromane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Time Travel, Weddings, wd - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/emmeryloveromane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mort de Lexa, Clarke se découvre enceinte par la volonté de l'Esprit, elle se retrouve quelques temps plus tard de nouveaux dans l'arche.<br/>Pourrat-elle tous recommencer mais en mieux, garder Lexa, sauver les 100....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le retour

**Author's Note:**

> je vais poster tout les jours mais ils peut y avoir des exeptions pour des raisons personnels ou de connections, ils y aura une centaines de chapitre minimum de prévu j'ai déja écris une trentaine de chapitres en avances.  
> Merci de donner une chance c'est ma première histoire sur ce couple.  
> N'hésiter pas à aimer et donner des commentaires, je les lis tous et j'éssaye tj de répondre.

Cela fait 3 mois que Lexa est morte et cela fait aussi 3 mois que Clarke est recroquevillée sur son lit ou plutôt le lit de Lexa elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de dormir là où son grand amour était décédée il n'y a pas si longtemps , elle ne dirige plus, elle ne parle plus, elle se nourrit seulement pour son bébé et oui Wanheda est enceinte pas de n'importe qui de Lexa, elle avait paniquée encore plus en apprenant la nouvelle seulement 1 mois après la mort de Lexa quand sa mère avait voulut lui faire un contrôle médicale à cause d'une épidémie de rhume à l'entrée de l'hiver.  
Titus lui avait expliquer que ce genre de miracle n'est certes pas naturelle mais pas impossible pour un commandant. Quand une Heda est amoureuse de son partenaire elle peut déclencher une grossesse cela ne c'était fait qu'une seule fois d'après lui et ce n'était même pas de son vivant.  
Tous pour dire que Clarke avait beau être dans un état proche de la catatonie elle n'en oubliait pas la minuscule part de Lexa qui vivait maintenant en elle et qu'elle ne voulait sûretout pas perdre, de peur d'en oublier les moindres détails de Lexa par la même occasion car le bébé (d'après Titus encore une fois) possédait l'esprit du commandant il avait donc tout les souvenirs de sa houmon (mère) en lui et les passait dans le cerveau de Clarke pour on ne sais qu'elle raison.  
Mais un jour Clarke recommençât ses cauchemars sur le Mont Weather et en ce réveillant elle remarqua un changement de décor dans sa chambre, les murs marrons décrépis et recouvert des armes de Lexa avait laissés place à des murs en aciers dépourvus d'armes mais recouvert de dessins que Clarke reconnaissait facilement comme les siens mais elle ne les avait pas vu depuis ...l'Ark !!!  
Elle se trouvait de nouveau sur l'Ark dans sa chambre d’isolement loin de la Terre, des Grounders et de Lexa.....en pensant à Lexa Clarke dirigeât immédiatement son regard vers son ventre de peur d'avoir perdu son petit miracle, mais non il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Quand tous d'un coup la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa mère, elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir de sa vie.  
-Maman tu m'as manquer !  
-Toi aussi, une visite tout les six mois c'est beaucoup trop long !  
Quelque chose clochait cela ne faisait que quatre mois et demi qu'elle n'avait vu sa mère, et d'un coup tous ceux mis en place dans la tête de Clarke, elle était sur L'ark, sa mère la revoyait pour sa visite quotidienne car elle est en isolement pour qu'elle ne puisse dire à personne que la station spatiale est mourante, donc elle n'est jamais descendue sur Terre elle n'a jamais tuer les hommes de la montagne et le pire de tous elle n’a jamais rencontrée Lexa.  
Mais il y a un hic si elle n’a jamais rencontrer Lexa, elle ne peut donc pas être enceinte d'elle !  
La lumière s'alluma une nouvelle fois en apportant avec elle une vérité des plus étonnante « le bébé mais oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait remonter le temps, cet enfant semble être beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, un vrai mini commandant ! ».  
Perdus dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendis pas compte que sa mère attendais une réponse.  
-Clarke tu m'écoute !  
-Heu non désolé, tu disait quoi ?  
-Je te disait juste que tu me semblais pâle et que si il fallait je pouvait ausculter.  
-Non ça va, pas besoin de …  
Et d'un seul coup, elle qui n'avait ressentis aucune nausées depuis le début de sa grossesse eu une envie de vomir qui la conduit directement la tête dans les toilettes heureusement juste à quelques as d'elle. Elle sentie sa mère retenir ses cheveux en arrière, elle aurait tellement aimer que ce soit Lexa qui l'aide plutôt que sa mère.  
Ce qui lui fit penser que maintenant qu'elle était dans le passer elle pourrait revoir le commandant mais seulement si elle va sur Terre, un événement que sa grossesse pourrais éventuellement changer, et si elle n'est pas sur Terre avec le reste des 100 elle ne pourra jamais rencontrer Anya, déclencher une guerre et rencontrer Lexa « tu n'avais pas penser à çà, mini commandant » et comme pour lui répondre elle fût assaillit par une nouvelle vague nauséeuse, « Le même caractère que sa mère » penser cela la fit sourire, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de Lexa, la savoir en vie lui avait soulagée d'un poids colossale sur son cœur.  
Sa mère là sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées de la Terre pour la ramener dans l'espace, c'est ironique, non ?!  
-Ça va, tu es malade ? Elle se sentie forcée de lui mentir.  
-Non juste le repas d'hier qui n'est pas ingérable, la nourriture de prison n'est pas une grande gastronomie, c'est pour cela que je suis dans cette état.  
-Si tu le dis, tu le sais mieux que moi, mais je voudrais en être sûr pour....  
Clarke savait que sa mère allait dire, pour votre envoie sur Terre, mais elle se tut et laissa sa mère se corriger elle-même.  
-...Pour que ton état n’empire pas. Elle lui décocha un faux sourire pour éviter les questions.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, parlons plutôt, tu es venu pour cela, comment va Wells ?  
Elle s'en fichait complètement mais, son ami lui avait dis avant de mourir qu'il avait été arrêter la veille de leurs envoie sur Terre.  
-Je ne veux pas t' inquiétée inutilement mais il a attaquer un garde et est en prison lui aussi.  
-Chouette, je veux dire le pauvre heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore majeure.  
C'est vrai le pauvre mais dans un autre sens maintenant, elle savait qu'elle serait envoyer demain sur Terre, l'endroit qui maintenant ressemblait le plus à sa maison .  
Une alarme à la porte de sa cellule annonça à sa mère qu'il était temps que elle la laisse, cela lui brise le cœur même si elle sais que je l'a reverrais le lendemain et peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas à lui mettre de sédatif dans le cou cette fois-ci elle n'étais suis pas sûr que ce soit très bon pour le bébé et c'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'elle voudrais qu'il lui arrive pour le moment.  
-A la prochaine fois maman prend soin de toi.  
-A bientôt ma chérie.  
Elle la regardais sortir, et ne me rendis compte de son état de fatigue qu'au moment ou elle sortit de la pièce et qu'elle s'installa dans son lit pour imaginer ce qu'elle dirait à Lexa quand elle se retrouverais, comment lui faire comprendre cette situation, mais cela serais un problème pour plus-tard, pour le moment elle fis le tour de ses options sur Terre, qu'allais t-elle faire, aider les 100 forcément, en sauver le plus possible allais être sa mission et empêcher une guerre avec les Grounders, cela facilitera l'avenir à tout le monde et permettrais de détruire les hommes de la montagnes et peut-être sauver Maya, en résumé ce retour sur Terre prévoyais d'être plus compliquer que le premier et plus simple dans un autre sens car maintenant elle parlais le Trigedasleng et connaissait le futur elle pouvait donc en changer le court dans son meilleure sens.


	2. La navette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrive sur la navette et commence son plan de sauvetage des 100 par la première personne qu'elle veut sauver de sa propre bétise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est assez dure décrire ce genre d'histoire avec un voyage dans le temps car ils faut tous prévoir, le moindre petit changement à des conséquences sur chaque personnages et sur des evenement précis donc faut s'avoir ou on và

Elle s’endormit pendant qu'elle survolais les choses à changer, et fus réveiller par un garde comme dans ses souvenirs celui ci lui dit de se mettre contre le mur et lui mis son bracelet électronique autour du poignet à la place de la montre de son père qui était maintenant bien à l'abri dans sa poche.  
Il sortir de la prison et comme elle ne se débattait pas à la grande surprise de sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte, elle n'eus pas besoin d'utiliser de drogue pour la calmer.  
Clarke fit donc le chemin vers la navette en compagnie de tout les autres 100.  
Elle trouva facilement son siège et entrepris de boucler son harnais de sécurité quand Wells vint s’asseoir à coté d'elle.  
-Salut Wells, dit-elle avec un sourire sûrement un peu trop franc pour la situation, ils allait quand même se rendre dans un lieu où ils n'était pas sûr de survivre.  
-Salut Clarke, dit tu m'en veux encore pour ton père, parce que je suis vraiment dés...  
-Non Wells ne t'excuse pas, je sais que c'était ma mère et pas toi qui à été parler à Jaha.  
-Comment ?  
Mince Clarke avait pas penser à cette question pourtant évidente « Alors bébé tu ne me sort pas d'affaire cette fois », elle eu une idée tout de suite après sa pseudo discussion avec le mini-commandant (elle à officiellement adoptée ce surnom, j'ai pourtant tentée de la dissuader, lol).  
-J'ai vu ma mère juste après être sortit de ma cellule et elle ma tout avouer au cas où on devrait mourir elle ne voulais pas avoir cela sur le cœur.  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu lui en veuille elle était le dernier membre de ta famille cela t'aurais détruite, je préférait que tu me voit comme le seul fautif à blâmer.  
-Non, elle n'était pas le dernier membre de ma famille, tu en fait aussi partis toi aussi, frangin !  
-Merci Clarke. Il commença à boucler son harnais.  
En son fort intérieur Clarke pensait que maintenant elle n 'en voulais plus à sa mère, elle ne pensait qu'au bien de son peuple, une des notions que la terre l'avais forcée à comprendre et sûretout à appliquer, mais aussi que en faisant cette déclaration à Wells elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulais pas lui mentir sur sa situation et de toute façon il est mort avant de connaître Lexa donc il ne devrait pas avoir de préjugés sur elle ou du moins moins que tout les autres.  
Elle se retournas donc vers lui et voyant qu'il se débattait comme un demeuré avec son harnais elle se pencha et l'aida, il était suffisamment proche pour que Clarke puisse lui chuchoter un petit :  
-Je suis enceinte et je viens du futur.  
Elle avait dit cela avec le plus grand calme ce qui n’empêcha pas Wells de crier : QUOI !!!  
-Ne cris pas ! tu es dingue !  
-C'est moi qui est dingue, Clarke tu viens de me dire que tu viens du futur et enceinte, tu a été droguée ou quoi, ils ton fais quoi en prisons.  
Il avait commencer sa phrase en colère mais l'avais finis avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude et le désarrois.  
-Tu veux que je t'explique ou pas de toute façon il reste encore 2 heures avant de partir.  
Une fois vraiment calme son ami hocha la tête, elle commença donc son histoire du commencement par la rencontre avec Bellamy jusqu'à son retour sur l'Ark en passant par sa mort, celle de Finn, sa rencontre avec Lexa dans sa tente, comment ils ont faillit mourir avec le Pauna, puis le génocide qu'elle à causée au Mont Weather, son exile et ses retrouvailles avec Lexa, comment elle se sont réconciliées, sa mort, et enfin l'annonce de sa grossesse par sa mère.  
A la fin de son récit elle remarqua que Wells ne semblais plus respirer.  
Après de longues minutes, il se remit en fonction et demanda d'une petite voix:  
-C'est vraiment ce qui va ce passer ?  
-Je ne pense pas puisque je suis ici, mais comme je te l'ai dit avant je ne contrôle rien c'est ce petit être qui m'a renvoyée ici, dit'elle en désignant la petite bosse bien cachée sous sa veste.  
Wells remarquait pour la première fois la bosse de bébé de Clarke et son visage qui avait conservé une petite part de scepticisme ce détendis aussi tôt.  
-Tu as donc un bébé magique d'un commandant giga méga puissant mais tu ne sais pas si elle se souvient de toi.  
-En résumé c'est ça, mais cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve mais ce n'était pas un simple rêve, comme une prémonition, je touchais le bras de Bellamy et tous ses souvenirs refaisait surface pareil avec Octavia.  
-Tu pense que juste en les touchant ils pourrait ce souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies ce serait comme des réincarnation, mais alors pourquoi quand tu m’a prise dans tes bras je ne me suis souvenus de rien.  
-Je ne sais pas c'est comme si seuls les gens que le bébé à connus peuvent se souvenirs mais toi tu....  
-Est mort avant que le bébé magique apparaisse, ne t'inquiète pas je suis en vie maintenant et seule cette vie m'importe, tu m'as pardonnée, et grâce à tes souvenirs j'ai une chance rester en vie plus longtemps que la dernière fois c'est comme une deuxième chance pour tout le monde.  
Cette dernière phrase choqua Clarke.  
-Attend tu à dis quoi là ?!  
-De quoi j'ai dit quoi ?!  
-Le dernier truc que tu as dit !  
-J'ai dis que ce serait une deuxième chance pour tout le monde.  
-Mais oui, tu as raison tu est un génie !  
-De quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
-C'est exactement pour cela que le bébé m’a renvoyer dans le passé, la nuit juste avant de me réveiller ici j’avais rêvé pour la première fois depuis des mois du génocide au Mont Weather et c'était la première fois j'avais rêvé de cela pendant ma grossesse, le mini-commandant à dus sentir la peur que je ressentais et tout mes remords et pour me soulager, son unique moyen était de me renvoyer dans le passé pour que je puisse changer l'histoire et passer plus de temps avec sa houmon. Parce que si il avait juste effacé ce moment de ma mémoire il ne serait sûrement jamais été mis au monde car c'était ma rage contre Lexa qui à permit que je puisse l'aimer encore plus après.  
-Oh c'est trop mignon.  
Il avait dit cela sans arrières pensées mais je ne pus m’empêcher de lui décocher un coup d'en l'épaule mais ce simple coup avait l'air de lui valoir un hématome sur l’épaule d'ici demain .  
-Désolé un réflexe de Grounders, j'ai gardé toute ma force.  
-Tu as vraiment changé.  
Elle ne voulais pas lui mentir en lui assurant qu'elle étaie la même personne qu'autrefois mais si elle lui disait cela c comme ci elle se mentait à elle même, car malgré que tout à recommencer que les 300 grounders qu'elle à brûler vifs sont vivants désormais ou que les hommes de la montagnes ne sont plus hors d'états de nuire ce n'est pas pour cela que sont deuils ne c'est pas effacer ou du moins pas totalement parce que dans le premier cas elle ferait tous pour ne pas à avoir à le refaire mais si la scène se repassait exactement comme le première fois et que c'était soit c'est amies soit les grounders elle n’hériterais pas une seule seconde, donc elle répondis franchement à Wells.  
-Oui, j'ai changée et je ne redeviendrais jamais la même personne que celle que j'étaie avant la Terre m’a changée dans le bon sens comme le mauvais, toi tu à eu la chance de ne pas à avoir endurée les mêmes souffrances que les nôtres.  
-Tu sais que si j'avais eu le choix je les aurais endurés avec toi.  
-Oui maintenant je le sais.  
Ils furent interrompus par l'alarme de lancement de la navette.  
-60 secondes avant éjection, cria une voix robotisée dans le haut parleur.  
Tous ceux regardais en ce demandant ce qui allais advenir d'eux mais seule Clarke avait la réponse.  
-40 secondes avant éjection.  
Clarke prit la main de Wells comme pour lui rappeler que elle ne le laisserais pas mourir pas cette fois.  
-10 secondes avant éjection.  
Soudain on entendis un bruit de coup de feu, un cri qui venait de l'extérieur et une personne se faufilant dans la navette, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Clarke qui s'était figée, reconnue rapidement la silhouette de Bellamy et se détendis aussitôt suivis de Wells qui connaissait tout l'histoire maintenant.  
-Personne ne panique criais-je, il ne vous fera rien.  
-Merci, princesse on est vraiment rassurer que tu nous dise que le mec qui vient d'entrer avec un flingue après avoir sûrement tuer quelqu'un n'est pas dangereux.  
-Tais toi Finn.


	3. Le retour de Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continue sa mission avec Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme il a été remarqué dans les commentaires je fais de nombreuses fautes de conjugaison, j'en suis vraiment navré mais c'est le résultat de mon processus de création qui est de taper et de poster directement pour faire un contenu riche.  
> Vraiment désolé je ferait plus attention

-Comment tu connais mon nom.  
-Je connais Raven.  
C'est dingue les mensonges me viennent naturellement.  
-Elle va bien ?  
-J'ai passé 2 ans en isolement donc je ne sais pas .  
Il avait l'air plus calme maintenant, j'en profitais pour me tourner vers Bellamy.  
-Bellamy, ça va ?  
-Ouais juste mal partout.  
-Viens il y a un siège libre ici.  
Dit-elle en désignant le siège à côté du siens maintenant libérés des parachutes inutiles en cas d'accidents qu'il contenais. Un fois installé il lui posa la question que tous ses anciens camarades de guerre et de paix ne cessait de lui poser : -Comment connais tu mon nom ? Et comme à chaque fois le cœur de Clarke manquait un battement de voir que les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ne se souvenais pas d'elle, mais elle se rassurait en se disant que au moins ils sont redevenus des sortes de toiles de peintures comme celles que Lexa lui avait offerts, vierges de toute les leçons polluées que la Terres avait réussit à leurs inculquer malgré eux.  
-Disons que nous nous connaissont depuis longtemps mais que tu ne t'en souvient pas.  
Il la regardais avec de grands yeux ronds comme si elle avait parler en Trigedasleng ce qui pourrait être le cas.  
Wells se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota de lui toucher le bras.  
Clarke se mit à penser « me lâche pas maintenant mini-commandant, s'il te plaît ne me lâche pas ! »  
Elle posa son bras sur celui de Bellamy, les yeux de ce dernier sont devenus vitreux comme si il était mort, Clarke paniqua et voulu enlever sa main du bras de Bellamy quand ce dernier la retient.  
Il la regardais maintenant, plus comme quand on regarde un étranger mais plus comme si il regardais un vieille ami.  
-Salut Wanheda, déclara-il enfin en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui souriant, de ce sourire qui voulait à la fois dire qu'il la reconnaissait mais aussi qu'il lui pardonnait tous ces mois sans bouger, à essayer de l'ignorer.  
Elle le sera dans ses bras comme on serre une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan et c'était bien ce à quoi ressemblait Bellamy pour Clarke maintenant, il était sa bouée qui lui donnait de l’espoir.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bell, je croyais être la seule à pouvoir me souvenir.  
-Tu pleures, ma parole, je n'aurais cru voir cela un jour.  
-C'est vrai.  
Il avait raison de petites perles ruisselais aux coins des yeux de la jeune blonde.  
-Dis moi, comment tu te souviens de tout et comment je me souviens de tout.  
Clarke voulut expliquer à Bellamy mais la navette entama sa chute à ce moment là.  
Cette sensation de tomber, la première fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie elle avait été terrorisée mais maintenant c'était plus comme un sentiment de délivrance plus fort à chaque secondes, comme si elle quittait le lieu étranger pour retourner chez elle et c'était bien ce que la Terre était, elle était devenue sa maison, le lieu où toute les personnes qu'elle aimait vivait et où sa vie était désormais.  
Mais était ce toujours le cas, toute les personnes qu'elle avait connus ne la connaissait plus, en particulier l'amour de sa vie. Voilà ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Clarke, le bébé magique à l'intérieur d'elle celui qui redonnais leurs mémoires à ceux et seulement ceux qu'il connaissait, ne connaissait pas Lexa, enfin si puisqu'il ma montrée des images d'elle, mais ces images venait de son cerveau à elle, de sa mémoire donc ce bébé pouvait très bien décider que il ne veut pas de cette mère et ne jamais leurs rendre leurs vies, voilà ce dont Clarke avait vraiment peur, les hommes de la montagnes et la nation des glaces ne sont que faible problèmes en comparaison.


	4. La descente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous commence enfin....sur Terre !!!

-Tu penses à Lexa, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Bellamy  
-Comment tu le sais ? Elle ne voulais sûre-tout pas avoir l'air faible ( thanks Lexa)  
-Tu faisait exactement la même tête quand je venais te rendre visite entre deux voyages, tient pendant que j'y pense désolé pour le bébé.  
Clarke ne comprenais vraiment pas les paroles de son ami à ce moment là, puis  
-Tu crois que j'ai perdue l'enfant, oh par Heda, non ! Elle souleva son tee-shirt et dévoila sa bosse.  
-Comment...  
Bellamy semblait complètement perdu, mais il était heureux pour Clarke, son visage rayonnait.  
-C'est ce petit monstre qui nous à renvoyé ici, la première nuit où j'ai rêvé pour la dernière fois du Mont Weather, cette crapule à absolument voulu me soulager d'un poids donc il nous à ramener à l'époque où sa houmon est vivante et pour que je puisse changer le cours de l'histoire et me sentir moins mal pour les hommes de la montagne.  
Bellamy inspecta les yeux bleus qu'il pouvait lire comme un livre ouvert.  
-Mais si tu dois le refaire tu le referas est-je raison.  
-Totalement, mais cette fois je tenterais de sauver les bons et de juste tuer les mauvais, ils n'avait pas tous à payer le même prix et cette fois je ne ferais pas la même erreurs.  
Leurs regard se tourna immédiatement vers Jasper au fond de la pièce qui faisait balancer ses bras dans le vide de l'apesanteur en riant. Les deux amies profitait de cette scène de légèreté où ils pouvait retrouver le garçon joyeux et inconscient que Jasper avait toujours été avant la mort de Maya. Ils se regardaient et ce posait une question en silence, la même question, faut 'il le ramener ?  
C'est Clarke qui brisa leur silence en premier :  
-Je ne peux pas lui faire cela regarde le, il n'a pas encore été gâcher par cette fichue planète !  
Bellamy l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Clarke.  
-Clarke ils sont tous déjà gâcher par la Terre, ils ne le savent juste pas, mais leurs âme elle le sait et quand cela leurs reviendra, cela leurs fera mal c'est sûr mais ils se souviendront forcément.  
Clarke cherchait tous les arguments qu'elle pouvait imaginer :  
-Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais, Jasper n'a jamais rencontrer le bébé !  
-On verra cela plus tard je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.  
-Moi non plus.  
Elle lui pris la main en quête de protection, étonnement le moment où elle se sentait le plus mal est quand elle se disputais avec Bellamy.  
-Tu crois que cette fois je devrais te menacer pour que tu enlèves ce bracelet.  
-Oh que non mais ils faudra pas que je l'enlève tous de suite sinon il penserons vraiment que la terre est inhabitable.  
-Je sais, tous repose encore sur nos épaules, et dis, tu aurais pas vu ma sœur, elle est en haut je crois.  
Un cri de joie retentit dans la navette, c'était Finn qui avait enlevé son harnais et qui maintenant flottais à travers la pièce à 1m50 du sol.  
-Va te rasseoir Finn tu vas te tuer quand les parachutes vont s'ouvrirent pour l'entrée dans l'atmosphère.  
-Mais non....  
-Va te rasseoir, et vous, dit-elle au deux idiots qui allait le suivre, vous ne bouger pas.  
Son ton était si autoritaire que les garçons retrouvèrent leurs places et même Finn se glissa dans son siège, Wanheda était de retour.  
D'un coup le vaisseau pivota sur lui même envoyant tous ce qui n'était pas attaché valdinguer brutalement contre les murs, et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de un regard de je te l'avais dis à Finn.  
Un fois la navette stable sur le sol personne n’osait bouger Bellamy savait qu'il devait aller rejouer le rôle de l'idiot petit chef de fil tout en sachant que il consulterais toujours Clarke.  
Il se glissa dans le niveau inférieur par cette trappe qu'il avait déjà franchis un nombre incalculable de fois que ce soit pour rassurer sa petit sœur que pour torturer Lincoln ou alors pour se faire pendre par un Murphy en quête de vengeance.  
Clarke regardais encore une fois cette scène de retrouvailles entre un frère et sa sœur mais cette fois sans faire de geste pour les séparés, et comme la première fois Bellamy ouvrit le sas et Octavia fut la première personne de l'Ark à mettre le pied sur Terre depuis 97 ans et quelques mois en plus si on compte leurs dernière virée sur Terre.  
La foule se déversait hors du vaisseau inconsciente de ce qui lui arriverais une fois que les Grounders serais où leurs vaisseau était tombé.


	5. Les premiers instants sur Terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers pas sur Terre dégagent toujours beaucoup de bonheur pour les 10 mais aussi beaucoup de peur chez certains.  
> #mauvais résumé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je ne pouvais pas poster hier, sortie à la mer vite fait, mais je me rattrape avec un double chapitre.  
> Maintenant bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes grammaticales

Clarke ne perdit pas de temps cette fois si elle courut vers Octavia et la pris dans ses bras avant que la jeune fille ne puisse rien lui dire et ce n'est que au bout de quelques secondes que Clarke sentie que son amie lui retournait son étreinte et de manière plus forte que prévu ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était redevenus la grounder de son passé, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.  
-La prochaine fois que tu voudras me rendre mes souvenirs essaye de serrer moins fort au début j’étaie fragile avant.  
-Bonjour, Octavia comment tu vas je suis contente de te revoir en pleine forme, lui dit elle d'un ton sarcastique mais qui laissais quand même comprendre le bonheurs qu'elle éprouvait de revoir son amie et qu'elle ai récupérée tous ses souvenirs de leurs passé communs.  
Octavia elle compris immédiatement que c'était le bébé qui les avait tous renvoyer et reconfigurer leurs mémoire mais il avait fallut lui expliquer le pourquoi et une fois fait elle déclara :  
-C'est qu'il est doué mon neveu !  
Clarke la regarda avec de grands yeux  
-Ton neveu, tu vas être sa tante ?  
Octavia lui répondit de manière tout à fait calme comme si tous cela était normale et logique.  
-Ben Oui puisque tu es comme ma sœur et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est super, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cette angle là, je t'ai toujours fait confiance pendant les guerres et je ne suis pas, comment dire cela, familière avec la paix.  
Elle pris tous de même Octavia dans ses bras.  
-Clarke j'ai une idée pour nous facilité la tache, et si on faisait une liste de toute les personnes que le bébé magique à rencontrer et si possible apprécier.  
-C'est une bonne idée mais s'il te plaît tu pourrait éviter de dire bébé magique sa sonne vraiment bizarre.  
Elle haussa les épaules, partie et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier et un crayon venant des réserves de la navette, elles se mirent à la tache.  
Liste des personnes avec des souvenirs (normalement) :  
-Clarke  
-Lexa  
-Bellamy  
-Octavia  
-Lincoln  
-Jasper  
-Monty  
-Indra  
-Titus  
-Roan  
-Ontari  
La liste était courte mais elle les aiderais à y voir plus claire et ils n'avait pas besoins de beaucoup de personnes juste les plus importantes, Roan et Ontari, le bébé n'aura aucun problèmes avec eux car une fois que Lexa à été décédée l'esprit du commandant est passée chez Ontari et il semblerais que toute les pensées des commandants avant elle est réussi à lui faire changée d'avis sur tout, elle à donc été au petit soin avec Clarke et avait veillée à son confort, Roan lui était juste au ordre de Ontari et n'avais jamais vraiment eu sa façon à lui de penser.  
-Que fait on pour Jasper et Monty, dit Octavia en se retournant.  
Clarke suivis son regard pour tombé sur les deux garçons en train de rire en aidant à décharger les réserves de nourriture.  
-Nous ne faisons rien.  
-Mais Clarke, ils mérites de savoir !  
-De savoir quoi ! Que leurs vie à été complètement détruite, que va faire Jasper d'après toi ?  
Et c'est en entendant ses mots que Clarke compris qu'elle avait hurler sur Octavia malgré elle.  
Mais cette dernière semblais avoir compris et répondis :  
-Il va comprendre que Maya est vivante et va soit aller essayer de la rejoindre et se faire tuer ou rester au camp et se lamenter comme si elle était déjà morte.  
Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tellement de peine et de souffrance pour son ami que Clarke ne pus rien rajouter derrière, elle se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Il fallut un moment avant que l'une d'elle n'ose dire un mot et ce fut octavia qui coupa le silence :  
-Je veux revoir Lincoln.  
-Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans les bras d'Atom cette fois, essaya de plaisanter Clarke mais elle avait bien vu que faire rire la grounder serais peine perdu.  
Le regard d'Octavia dériva vers le jeune homme déjà en grande conversation avec Bellamy pour construire les murs.  
-Non, Atom n'a été que de passage, et Lincoln lui cela durera beaucoup plus longtemps, et depuis que tu m'as rendu cette partie de mes souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte que il n'a jamais vraiment disparu de moi, il a toujours été là et c'est si j'avais été séparée de lui pendant les 17 dernières années de ma vie.  
Clarke réfléchie et répondit :  
-Et si on partait maintenant !  
-Comment tu veux aller le retrouver mais il peut être n'importe où, et il ne me connaît pas encore.  
-Lincoln est un guerrier du clan des arbres et on est sur le terrain, j'ai déjà vu avec Lexa comment ils avait gérer notre arrivée sur Terre, ils nous regardent déjà et tu sais où il vit, je n'aurais qu'à le toucher même une seconde et tout reviendra.


	6. Ami ou ennemi

-Tu es sûr ?!  
-Pas à cent pour cent mais on à pas le choix, avec un peu de chance on croisera Indra qui nous emmènera jusqu'à Polis pour que je puisse parler à Lexa.  
Soudain une voix retentis derrières elles  
-Ton plan est audacieux Skai Prisa.  
Elles se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bellamy, et d'un simple regard les filles comprirent qu'elles avait son approbation.  
-Mais faite vous discrète sur le départ, je dirais que vous êtes partit en quête d'un chemin vers le Mont-Weather, bien que personne ne compte y aller ici ?  
-Ton plan est cool mais ta question est idiote ! Répliqua Octavia.  
-C'est un peur mon role au derniere nouvelle de jouer les mec qui sais ce qu'il fait en apprence mais en fait il écoute la princesse pour sauver la planète et tout notre peuple des méchants, il avait dit cela d'une trait mais il à éclater de rire au dernier moment.  
Les filles était partis à la tomber de la nuit après avoir fait un résumer à bellamy de ce qu'il devrait faire pour les deux semaines à venir. Elle avait emporter avec elles de quoi tenir pour les jours à venir sachant qu'elle pourrait aussi compter sur leurs aptitudes à la chasse et peut -être sur Lincoln si leurs plan fonctionnais correctement.  
Elles marchèrent deux heures pour arrievr dans la grotte de Lincoln où seule Octavia et Finn avait eu le privilège de ce rendre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre, il y avait une première à tout.  
Elles entrèrent et même Octavia qui connaissait cette endroit comme chez elle, avait une apréhension comme si elle redécouvrait l'endroit.  
Puis derrière elle un craquement de branche ce fit entendre, il n'était pas plus de trois mètres d'elles, un grand homme balèze avec le visage caché sous des couches de peintures de guerre qui rendait son dentité impossible à comprendre.  
Clarke leva le poignard de fortune de sa poche, c'était juste un vieux bout de carcasse de la navette qu'elle avait affuté pour qu'il puisse au moins trancher un bout de peau si elle avait besoin de ce défendre. Quand elle vit le couteau dans sa main Octavia lui hurla de ne pas bléssé le nouvelle arrivant si elle n'avait pas put le reconnaitre Octavia elle n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre que la personne cachée sous cette cacpuche n'était autre que Lincoln, mais malheureusement pour elle un Lincoln dépourvus de ses souvenirs des deux filles.  
Le grounder se jeta sur elle et la repoussa contre un arbre le choc fut tel qu'elle fut assommée pendant quelques secondes,elles n'avait pas put réanimé les souvenirs de Lincoln avec la masse de vêtement en peau de bête qu'il portait, typique des hommes de la forêt.  
Octavia lui sauta sur le dos pour le distraire avant qu'il ne réessaye de ce débarasser de moi, mais dans cette réalité çi elle n'avait pas encore de bras musclée grâce au entrainements arrassant que Lincoln lui même et Indra la forçais à suivre jour apres jour pendant des mois.  
Quand Octavai tenta de ce retenir sur le dos de son copain elle enleva par mégarde un bout de tissu sur le cou du grounder, c'était un occasuin inespérée, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Clarke pour comprendre que cette occasion ne se représneterais pas elle utilisa ses dernières force pour se propulser vers le léger bout de peau mis à nu et au moment même où elle le percuta Lincoln se stoppa mais Octavai préféra réster sur son dos au cas ou le mini-commandant n'avait pas assez aimer Lincoln pour l'inviter dans son cercle d'amis.  
Après une trenteine de seconde les muscles de Lincoln se détendire et elle se recula au moment ou il attrapa Octavia et l'embrassa pendant ce qui lui faisait penser un éternité, elle les adorais mais elle aura préférée que le temps qu'ils accordais à leurs calins soit plutôt utilisé pour rejoindre TonDC, pouvoir retrouver Indra et pouvoir revoir Lexa. Elle décida de les stopper dans leurs élan avant que la situation deviennt trop intime entre ces deux-là.  
-Alors stop les amoureux, on pourrais ma plutôt rejoindre TonDC pour expliquer que l'on est pas méchant et éviter un guerre.  
-Oui tu as raison, dit Lincoln.


	7. un nouveau ancien TonDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *regarde en l'air sans savoir quoi répondre*

Il entrepris de leurs montrer le chemin mais il avait clairement pas penser que je me souvenait aussi du chemin.  
Mais mieux valais qu'il passe devant pour montrer que les arrivant du peuple du ciel n'était pas dangereux.  
Il marchèrent pendant trois heure encore pour enfin arriver au village qui ayant remonter le temps était intact puisque le missile du Mont-Weather ne l'avait jamais détruit en tuant un bon nombre de villageois.  
Lincoln entra en premier et parlat dans sa langue maternelle avec les gardes du village pour qu'ils les laisse approcher de la tente d'Indra qui donnait les ordres quand le commandant n'était pas là.  
-Je suis là pour parler à Indra, j'ai avec moi deux ennemies tombés du ciel.  
Octavia se contracta en entendant le mot ennemie et vu comment elle regardais le garde avec qui Lincoln conversait elle semblais le connaître.  
Elle allait lui parler mais je la retint par le bras elle ne pouvait pas lui parler et suretout pas dans leurs langue vcela riquait de changer le cours du temps et peut-être povoqué des évènements encore pire que ce qui c'était passés après un long moment de discussion le garde nous laissa passer.  
-Vous aller pouvoir voir Indra et quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Qui ? demanda Clarke de plus en plus stréssée.  
-Tu verras...  
Mon monde à l'envers et pourtant à l'endroit p.11  
Elle traversèrent le village d'un pas calme, elle avait beau être des étrangères pour les habitants, Octavia était toujours aussi à l'aise, comme si elle n'était jamais partis, mais Clarke pouvait voir la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. Elle connaîssait très bien cette douleur, c'est la même qu'elle même ressentait quand elle croisait ses compagnons avant de leurs redonnés leurs souvenirs mais pour Octavia c'était différent, elle ne pourrait jamais leurs redonner leurs souvenirs.  
Ils arrivèrent à leurs but, la tente d'Indra.  
Ils l'entendais ruminer de l'extérieur de la tente, des mots comme guerre, les gens qui viennent du ciel, monstres, ou encore sang.  
Il entrèrent et directement Clarke à sortie le grand jeu.  
-Je suis Clarke du peuple du ciel et je vous respecte Indra du clan des arbres au service du commandant Lexa.  
Elle tendis son bras vers elle et pria intérieurement que Indra allais lui sérrer le bras comme cela elle se souviendrait sans qu'il ai à se battre ce qui aurait ameter tout le camp et aurais compliquer le plan encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle lui serra le bras et plus les secondes ségrainait plus Indra sérrait son bras de plus en plus fort, tellement fort que elle avait peur que son bras ne se brise. Indra relacha sa prise et regarda Clarke dans les yeux avant de sagenouiller devant elle, ils ouvrait tous de grands yeux surpris.  
-Wanheda c'est un honneur de vous revoir après tous ce temps.  
-Relève toi indra et je ne pense pas que le terme Wanheda soit encore d'actualité.  
-Oh que si, c'est grâce à vous que notre Commandant à réussit à vraincre les hommes de la montagne, elle à utilisé votre méthode.  
-Vous voulez dire que les hommes de la montagnes sont morts, tous...  
-Non pas tous, elle à laisser vivre dans la montagne les rares qui était d'accord pour ne plus de servir de sang si ils prométtais de ne pas se servir des armes que contenait la montagne.  
-Si elle à utiliser ma stratégie pour faire tombé la montagne, c'est qu'elle se souvient de moi.  
-Pendant des années elle n'a céssé de parler d'un ange blond tombé du ciel qui avait été surnommé Wanheda par notre peuple de par ses exploix face à la montagne.  
Mais personne ne la vaiment cru, mais étant le commandant on ne la pas contredit, et au fil des années, elle à elle même commencé à moins en moins en parler et sûrement aussi d'y croire.  
-C'est affreux il faut que je rentre chez moi.  
-Vous voulez retournez à votre navette ?  
-Désolé moi j'ai toujours eu ma mémoire je voulais parler de Polis.  
-Nous partons maintenant .  
Octavia la coupa en proposant de partir le landemain à cause de la grossesse de Clarke.  
-Vous avez toujours votre bébé. dit Indra d'un air étonner  
-Oui, c'est lui qui ma renvoyer ici en me permmetant de pouvoir redonner leurs souvenirs seulement aux gens qu'il à connus et qu'il apprécie, la liste n'est pas très longue mais le bébé ne semble pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'amis pour s'entourer comme sa mère.  
-Alors c'est vrai votre enfant porte bien l'esprit du commandant, il sera sûrement le prochain à nous conduire après sa mère si les dieux le veulent. J'enverrais des cavaliers pour annoncer votre arriver au commandant bien qu'elle doit sens douter votre arriver à causer beaucoup de bruit parmis la coalition. Je vais aussi faire demander que l'on vous installe des tente pour la nuit, vous poretez l'avenir de notre peuple si cela ce trouve .Combien de temps allez vous pouvoir restez sans allerter votre peuple  
-Autant de temps dont nous avons besoin j'ai passer le commandement à Bellamy durant toute la durée de mon absence, il a récuperer ses souvenirs tout comme Octavia.  
Indra n'avait pas encore vraiment remarquer Octavia qui se trouvais pourtant dans la même pièce depuis leurs arrivés.  
-Tu a persu du muscle ma seconde, je vais devoir tout te réapprendre.  
-Dans un sens tu vas tout m'apprendre et avecun temps d'avance de quelques mois.  
Soudain, une petite tête émergat de la salle d'eau d'Indra, et sans même penser à demander la permission, elle se jeta sur la petite soeur d'Indra, et comme Clarke s'y attendais la petite se raidis mais après un moment d'adapation, elle lui retourna le calin.  
-Salut crapule, ta pas rétraissi.  
-Te moque pas Clarke c'est toi qui es arrivée trop tôt repasse dans deux mois et j'aurais le temps de faire ma crise de croissance.  
Clarke adorais Sonya, elle était le contraire complet de sa soeur, elle était gentille, amicale, sociable et adorais faire des blagues sont état c'est agravée quand elle à rencontrer Raven et Octavia, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle apercut cette dernière elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant.  
Clarke avait rencontrer la jeune soeur d'Indra pendant une des réunions de commerce de Lexa avec le reste des clans mais comme Clarke ne parlais quasiment pas la langue à l'époque elle avait préférer se reléguer au fond de la pièce et avait découvert Sonya qui détestais ce genre de réunion et avait été forcer par sa soeur de venir, elle avait donc conversé avec elle et riait à chaque faute d'anglais qu'elle faisait.  
Elle était rester amies même après la mort de Lexa, elle venait dans son lit avec elle et elle discutais de tout et de rien. Heureusement que le bébé l'avait apprécié qu'elle ne se rappelle pas aurait été le coup de grâce.  
Indra se racla la gorge singne qu'elle trouvait cette situation indescente, elle fit un signe de la tête pour les inviter tous à la suivre dehors.  
Ils sortèrent tous de la tente derriere Indra pour allez vers la place du village. Indra s'installa sur une sorte d'estrade pour se retrouver à la vue de tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir


	8. Le discours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de relire mon dernier chapitre que j'ai postée malgré moi dans un moment où mon cerveau a eu comme une pause (bourrée d’anniversaire) je me suis senti écrasée par toute ces fautes d'orthographes donc je vais vous réitérer mes excuses.

-Nous sommes rassemblée aujourd'hui pour acceuillir la dirigente du clan du ciel, les descendants de nos ancêtres partit dans le ciel avant la grande catastrophe.  
Tous les grounders firent des têtes, comme pour dire qu'ils ne voulais pas de nous sur leurs terres et maintenant Clarke comprenait pourquoi, elle savait donc quoi dire pour les calmés.  
-Grounders de TonDC, je suis Clarke du peuple du ciel, je ne peus pas encore vous dirent pourquoi nous ne revenons que maintenant sur Terre car je dois en parler avec votre commandant en premier lieu, mais ceux que je peut vous dire c'est que je vous assure un chose simple mais tellement cruciale, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous voler vos Terres, ni votre mode de vie, vous êtes propriétaires de cette planète.  
Nous voulons juste vivre en paix avec vous, en arrivant ici nous ne pensions pas trouver des gens et encore moins un peuple entier qui vit en harmonie, nous pensions être les derniers représentents de la race humaine, nous ne savions même pas que la Terre était vivable ou non, vous connaissez cette planète mieux que nous, nous demandons juste la paix.  
Les guerriers la regardais et disais à voix basses, qu'elle avit raison qu'il ni avait aucune raion de déclancher un nouvelle guerre pour rien, si nous ne leurs voulions rien.  
Clarke redescendis de l'estrade et rejoignat Octavia qui faisait très attention de ne pas trop de collé à Lincoln elle ne voulais pas que les gens pose de questions sur leurs relation bien trop récente pour être réel ou même sérieuse. Sonya avait déjà disparu ce qui n'étonnais guere Clarke la petite était une boule d'énergie impossible à contenir, elle devait déjà être dans la fôrèt à chercher tous les ennuis de la régions.  
La journée passa rapidement, Clarke conversait avec les gens mais quand ces derniers lui demandais ou elle avait appris leurs langue ou ce genre de détails elle tournait les yeux et tentait de changer de sujet, une fois les tentes montées elle s'y installat et passa un moment à parler à son bébé, mais elle sendormit bien vite étouffée par ses espoirs de revoir Lexa dans aussi peu de temps que possible.  
Elle ne fus réveillée qu'une seule fois par Octavia qui était inquiète pour son couple car le peuple de Lincoln ne l'aimais pas et pour la rassurée Clarke lui rappella seulement la manière dont ils s'était rencontrer la dernière fois

Le landemain Clarke se leva et partie voir Octavia car c'était manifestement la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler librement sur le camp de la façon de contenir les 100 autres Arkers et de pleins d'autres problèmes à régler, mais arriver à sa tente il ni avit personne mais certains détails montrait qu'elle n'avait pas passer sa nuit seule car un des menteaux de Lincoln trainais encore sur le sol de la chambre.  
Elle alla donc se tourner vers la salle de banquet ou on lui avit dit de prendre de la nourriture si elle avait faim avant de partir l'àprès-midi.  
Une fois arriver elle fut acceuillit par une profusion de nourriture que ce ne soit de la viande, des légumes, des fruit, du fromages, ou des produits sucrés, elle prit de tout de toute façons sa mère n'était pas là pour lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait prendre ou non, et si son bébé pouvait remonter le temps il pouvait surement aussi survivre à un peut de protéines en trop.  
Revenue à sa tente un paquet l'attendais, mais un paquet comme des cadeaux plus un paquet du genre formelle. Il contenant des vêtements de grounders, que ce soit une armure, une robe pour la nuit et une autre pour les recetion, elle les sorties de la boite, garda l'armure et mis le reste dan sson sac de voyage, elle en aurait surementg besoin à Polis, si elle voulais se fondre dans la masse mlgré ses cheveux d'un blond tellement vénition que l'on aurais dit qu'il avait absorber les rayons du soleil, c'était ce que Lexa lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle kui avait trésser les cheveux.  
Ce qui lui rappella de ce changer, elle enfila l'armure, c'est étrange c'est éxactement la même armure que celle qu'elle avit mis au Mont-Weather, ceux n'était surement pas une coincidence quelconque, ce serait trop flagrant mais elle l'enfila tout de même.  
Passer cette armure pas dessus ses vêtement c'était comme enfiler un peignoird aussi étonant que cela puisse paraître Clarke avait l'impréssion de retourner chez elle.  
Pour parfaire son apparence elle se noua les cheveux en une tresse au dessus de sa tête.  
Elle se regardais dans le miroir maintenant elle ressemblait vraiment à un grounder, elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle se ressemblait comme celle qu'elle était juste avant de revenir dans ce temps çi, la seule fausse note avec cette pensée fut la petite protubérence qui semblait avoir grandis encore plus vite une fois revenus sur Terre.  
Une fois qu'elle avat bien admirer son ventre sous tout les angles, elle sortie de sa tente et rejoignit celle d'Indra, elle passait inapercu dans le village comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici, cela lui faisait tellement de bien.  
En arrivant à la tente d'Indra un garde l'empécha d'entrer, elle avait beau dire n'importe quoi, mais elle restait calme tout de même mais au bout du dixième non, elle perdit patience et en ce fiant au cour de Lexa elle fit voler le garde sur son épaule pour qu'il se retrouve le nez dans la terre, mais elle n'avait pas prévu le deuxième garde qui l'attrapa par la gorge pour la faire valser en hauteur, elle ne pouvait plus respirée et sa vue commença à se parsemée de taches noirs, quand une voix résonna :  
-Laché-la sur le champ !  
Clarke n'avait pas entendus cette voix tant aimée depuis longtemps, mais elle nûs pas le temps de sans réjouir, elle s'éffondras sur le coup du manque d'oxygène.  
Quand elle se réveillat enfin, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dehors ou même dans sa tente, elle était dans un lieu nouveau mais tellement familier. Le soleil était visible à travers les toiles de la tente, il était haut dans le ciel dans les alentures de midi/treize heures, elle avait été inconsciente quelques heures.  
Elle voulait se lever de son lit mais un mal de tête et un violent vertige la convainc de rester en place, elle se redréssa tout de même sur l'épais coussin et scruta son envirronement, c'était une tente spacieuse mais seulement décorer d'une table entourée de chaises, un lit qu'elle occupais en ce moment et une salle d'eau improvisée vers le fond de la pièce.  
Elle fut intérrompu dans sa réverie quand une silhouette longea la tente, par réflexe Clarke ferma les yeux et find de dormir avant que l'étranger n'entre.  
Ses yeux étant fermée elle ne dus se contenter que de son ouie pour éssayer de comprendre qui était l'intru.  
Elle n'entendais qu'une épée que l'on posait suivi d'un léger bruit de métal, elle en déduisait donc que l'inconnu était désarmé et n'avait plus son armure, elle saisit le poignard de Lexa qu'elle gardais en permanence sur elle accrochée à sa cheville pour ne jamais le perdre, le glissa dans sa main la lâme dans la manche pour qu'elle reste un maximum cachée, et quand les pas s'éloignèrent du lit, elle en sortit pour se glisser dans le dos de ….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ne sais pas*  
> *extrêmement nulle en résumé*

-LEXA !!!  
Clarke laissa tomber son poignard qui fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol.  
Lexa se retourna alertée par le bruit elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu sa protégée se rapprochée d'elle, ses cours avait dût porter leurs fruits en fin de compte.  
Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa, et une fois le choc passé elle ressentie un coup d'électricité dans leurs étreinte, elle se sépara de la grounder, tout en ne s'éloignant pas de trop.  
-Ca va, tu es toute pâle, oh non dites moi que vous me reconnaissez ?!  
Clarke ne savais pas quoi faire, elle se dirigeat vers le lit mais finalement préféra s'assoir sur le sol frais, Lexa était toujours debout en face d'elle et semblais être déconnectée, elle ne bougeait plus et respirais comme un robot, puis pendant que Clarke avait la tête dans ses mains à répéter silencieusement à son bébé que Lexa devais retrouver ses souvenirs, elle se rapprochat et posa un main sur son épaule.  
Quand Clarke releva la tête elle trouva les yeux de Lexa qui lui dit:  
-Bonjour Skai-Prisa.  
Clarke se jeta sur Lexa qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le dos avec sa copine sur elle, qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine.  
-Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais t'oublier !  
-C'est pas le moment pour un “je te l'avais dit”, retorquat-elle en tapais gentiment l'épaule du commandant, et comment tu te souvenais avant que je te touche, Indra m'a un peu récapitulée ce qui avait changé.  
-Tu permets que je me redresse avant de te donner tes réponses.  
Clarke se décalat en invita Lexa à s'assoir avec elle sur le lit.  
-Donc Indra t'a dit que je savais que tu viendrais ?  
-Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose, elle est restée flou dans l'absolu, elle m'a juste dis que tu avais proclamée après ton conclave que un jour je tomberais du ciel et vaincrais les hommes de la montagne pour sauver tout nos peuple mais que à force d'attendre tu as commencer à perdre la foi.  
-Elle t'a bien résumé mais non je ne perdais pas la foi, j'oubliais.  
Clarke la regardais avec de grands yeux.  
-Tu oublais quoi ?!  
-Beaucoup de choses, trop de choses, des détails de nos conversations, de ton visage et pendant un temps j'ai eu du mal à me souvenir de ton prénom !  
-En même temps tu as du attendre longtemps, combien d'années, huit ans.  
-Je trouvais cela intolérable de t'oublier mais ma mémoire diminuait, jusqu'à je tu me touches, quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras tout les souvenirs sont revenus et même ceux d'après ma mort !  
-Tu te souvient de l'après mort ?  
-Oui, j'était dans la tour de Polis mais on ne pouvait sortir et il y avait tous les commandants, ils m'ont félicités sur mon reigne et on dient quelque chose du genre, tu n'étais pas censées mourir à ce moment là de ta vie, ou quelque chose du genre mais j'imagine qu'elle avait raison, vu que tu m'as ramener, mais comment tu as fait et c'est quoi cette histoire que m'a raconter Indra tout à l'heure avant que tu n'arrives ?  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ?  
-Un truc vague, qui sonnait comme des choses sont arrivées après ma mort en laissant des traces, je n'ai pas correctement compris.  
-Oh, elle t'as dit, un gros morceau quand même !  
-Clarke je ne comprend rien c'est quoi cette chose importante.  
-Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, tu dois s'avoir que d'après Titus tu serais sûrement le commandant le plus puissant que la Terre n'est porter...  
-Tu éssaye de me flatter ou quoi ?!  
-Non attend, laisse moi finir tu vas comprendre, il m'a dit cela pour me dire que plus le commandant est puissant, plus c'est capacités sont grande, et toi tu as réussit une de ses capacités et mieux que prévu vu la situation qui en à été engendrée.  
-Je ne comprend rien Clarke en quoi le fait que je soit puissante puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce voyage dans le temps, c'est moi qui l'ai créer.  
-Non, mais tu as donner ce pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.  
-Tu l'as fait.  
-Indirectement.  
-Clarke, dit Lexa en lui prenant les mains et en la regardais dans les yeux, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir.  
Clarke sentais bien que Lexa perdait patience donc elle décidat de tout lui balancer du tac au tac et elle vérrais ensuite sa réaction.  
-Je suis enceinte.  
Le temps s'emblait c'être de nouveau détraquée, Lexa se figeat, Clarke regarda son ventre suivit de Lexa qui remarquait pour la première fois la bosse de bébé et Clarke pouvait jurer avoir vue une larme couler sur la joue du commandant.  
-Tu es vraiment sûr, demanda timidement Lexa.  
Clarke enleva son épaisse veste composée de peaux de bètes et de métal, pour laisser son ventre parfaitement libre.  
-Soit je suis enceinte soit j'ai beaucoup trop manger.  
Elle se mis à rire mais couper par une nouvelle étreinte de Lexa, qui laissait exprimer sa joie, trop de joie !  
-Tu sers un peu trop, je peut plus respirer...  
-Désolé, je suis vraiment trop heureuse ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne comprend pas vraiment comment on à fait.  
-En résumé, tu es tellement puissante que tu m'as mise enceinte pendant que l'on batiffollais juste avant ta mort.  
-Et pour le voyage dans le temps ?  
-Trois mois après ta mort, j'ai recommencée à cauchemarder sur le Mont-Weather et je pense que le bébé à en quelques sorte capter ma détresse et pour me soulager ma renvoyer avant que tout commence, pour que je puisse tout rattrapée.  
-Et pour les souvenirs ?  
-Il semblerais que je puisse redonné des souvenirs simplement en touchant les gens mais uniquement ceux que le bébé à déjà rencontré si on peut dire çà comme çà, et apprécier.  
-Mais moi j'ai toujours eu des souvenirs de toi, un minimum du moins.  
-Il faut que tu sache que le bébé te connaissait déjà, il me montrait des souvenirs de toi grâce à ma mémoire, et il voulais sûrement te rendre la vie plus simple en sachant ce qu'il allait arriver en avance pour tous faire en mieux la preuve la montagne est tombée et les innocents on été sauvés, il voulait te faire plaisir dans la mesure du possible.  
-Il est doué mon fils.  
Clarke soufflat en feignant l'éxaspération.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est un garçon, Octavia se réjouit d'avoir un neveu et toi d'avoir un fils, pour ma part je pense que c'est une fille, seule une fille peut être assez intélligente même avant sa propre naissance.  
-Octavia pense que c'est son neveu ?  
-Ben oui puisque elle est comme ma soeur.  
-De toute façon que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ce sera toujours un miracle à mes yeux.  
-Oui, ce mini-commandant est un vrai miracle.


	10. explications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poster sera surement plus compliquer en ce moment mais je vais essayer de gérer

Lexa la regarda l'oeil amusé:  
-Comment tu l'as appellé, mini-commandant ? Elle éclata de rire.  
-Mais oui c'est parce que quand j'étais encore sur l'Arke j'était encore enceinte et j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait que si je semblais malade, je n'irais peut-être pas sur Terre avec les 100 et je ne pourrais pas te revoir et pour me montrer qu'il avait assez de pouvoirs pour contrôler les évenements, il m'a donné des nausées et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dit telle mère telle fille, donc j'ai crée se surnom.  
-Donc tu penses que ce sera une fille, mais alors pourquoi utilise tu du masculin ?  
-Car c'est plus simple de dire le bébé temps que l'on ne sais pas.  
-Astucieux, Skai-Girl.  
-Ris bien mais on à pas penser à un léger obstacle sur la route du bonheur.  
-De quoi ?  
-Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer je suis arriver sur cette planète avant-hier donc comment je fais pour expliquer que je suis enceinte de un peu plus de trois mois alors que j'ai passée deux ans en isolement et en plus le bébé serait du commandant que je suis censée ne pas connaître depuis moins d'une journée.  
-Je n'y avait pas pensé.  
-On a un problème.  
-Au pire, on leurs fait croire au miracle du commandant. Proposa Clarke après de longues heures de discussion acharnées  
-Clarke, je t'aime tu le sais, mais notre peuple a beau ne pas être les meilleurs dans le domaine médicinal ils savent que même moi je ne peut avancer une grossesse et de toute manières dans la légende ils disent que il faut que le commandant couche avec son partenaire pour que cela fonctionne, ils vont penser que je suis une fille facile.  
-Tu me donne une idée.  
Clarke se leva du lit et commença à faire les 100 pas sous les yeux intrigués de son amant.  
-Dans la légende il faut que le couple soit amoureux, non …  
-Oui, normalement. Répondit Lexa qui ne voyait pas où Clarke voulais en venir.  
-Et les grounders, ils y croivent beaucoup à cette histoire.  
-Bien-sûr, le pouvoir du commandant est la légende la plus importante pour notre peuple.  
-Donc c'est parfait, on a qu'a faire cela, tu m'as mise enceinte et grâce à ton pouvoir tu as avancée ma grossesse, d'un côté cela règle notre problème et de l'autre tes sujets te croient encore plus forte et si ils ne te croient pas on aura toujours l'appui de Titus dès qu'il retrouvera sa mémoire, il risque de vouloir se racheter pour tu sais...  
-De m'avoir tuée, tu peus le dire maintenant je suis vivante et je ne veux pas que ce souvenirs te hante, tu n'as qu'a te dire que d'après les anciens commandants je ne devrait pas mourir avant longtemps.  
-Je sais mais je ne réalise surement pas c'est tout.  
Lexa l'attira dans ses bras et la sérra autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
-Tu réalises maintenant.  
-Oui et je ne semble pas être la seule.  
Elles regardèrent la bosse la plus importante de leurs vies.  
-Tu sais mon plan n'est pas si mal que cela quand j'y repense.  
-Ton plan est parfait et c'est ce que l'on va faire dès demain.  
-Pourquoi demain ?  
-Maintenant que tu es là, je veus que tu me dise ce que tu as fait après ma mort.  
Clarke eu comme un hic à ce mot, Lexa find de ne pas le voir.  
-Si tu veus vraiment savoir je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je me suis en quelque sorte mise sur pause.  
-Comment ça sur pause ?  
-J'ai fais une chute comme dirais Titus, je restais dans ta chambre et je hurlais sur tout ceux qui tentais de mettre le pied dans la chambre.  
-Clarke...soupira Lexa  
-Non, mais ce n'étais que le premier mois, à la fin de celui-ci une épidémie de rhume à atteint la ville et en me faisant des test pour vérifier ma santé ma mère à découvert ma grossesse, depuis ce jour là je recommencais à vivre mais seulement certaine personnes pouvais m'approcher, uniquement celle que le bébé semble aimer et cela à durer deux mois, puis j'ai recommencer mes cauchemars et vous connaissez la suite.  
-Pourquoi tes tu enfermée Clarke, dis Lexa après un long silence  
Clarke ressauta du lit mais cette fois avec une sorte de malaise.  
-Ce n'est pas évident, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je ne pouvais pas regarder dans les yeux de chaque gardes qui pensait que j'était la fautive de ta mort, ou du faite d'être enceinte et que tu ne se saches jamais, cela me rendais malade.  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Clarke évitait les yeux verts qui avait à eux seuls assez de pouvoirs pour la faire flancher et Lexa ne voulais pas la forcer et la laissait se calmer d'elle-même, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'approcha de Clarke et la serras de toute ses forces comme si elle était le dernier pilier qui l'empéchait de s'écrouler et c'est bien ce qu'elle était.  
Elles restèrent anlacée jusque la nuit tombée, elle n'avait pas parler mais c'était contenter de profiter de la présence de l'autre, mais elles furent ramenés à la réalité par l'estomac de Clarke qui grondit comme un volcan.  
-Tient je pense que notre bébé à fin, dit enfin Lexa.  
Clarke aimait quand Lexa disait notre bébé cela rendait le moment plus réel comme si tout ce qui c'était passée avant ne c'était jamais produis.


End file.
